coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9809 (1st July 2019)
Plot Yasmeen wakes up to find her bracelet, Kal's wedding ring and some photographs missing. As there's no sign of forced entry Geoff points the finger at Alya's DJ mates. Paula presses Nick to find people who will speak up for him in court. Ryan searches for DJ JD and Jamie Dickens. Audrey feels rough after her evening at Maria's. Nick attempts to build bridges with her but gets the third degree. Audrey threatens to report him for breaching his bail conditions by approaching her. Alya feels awful for letting thieves into the house and promises to pay Yasmeen back, while Geoff puts a new lock in. Maria shuts the barbers to pick Liam up from school as he's poorly. Alya notices that Geoff seems to be relishing the fact that she messed up. Ryan manages to track down his mates and goes off with Alya to confront them. Nick presents Leanne with flowers and a bracelet for her birthday, with a specially-made lighthouse on it to show that she's his light in the darkness. Leanne suggests asking Audrey and Gail over to celebrate her birthday so that she can plead his case. Yasmeen remains on edge, feeling she's being targetted. Ali flirts with Maria at the medical centre. Sarah is proud of herself when she lands the factory some new orders. Adam lets her know that Carla is returning tomorrow. Gail and Audrey agree to call on Leanne. Sean brags about the new man in his life. Paul sends his date a text using Sean's phone to spice things up. Billy isn't impressed. Audrey has an angina attack on her way to Leanne's and collapses on Maxine's bench. Ryan and Alya return empty-handed as JD and Jamie denied all knowledge of the burglary. While they ponder other suspects, they spot a bracelet which appears to be Yasmeen's falling out of Geoff's pocket when he pulls out his phone. Cast Regular cast *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Yasmeen discovers her jewellery and photos are missing, and Geoff is quick to blame Alya's DJ mates. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,552,713 viewers (2nd place). Category:2019 episodes